Katara in New York
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Katara gets sucked into a light that takes her to a different world. Called New York! Who are these three girls? Better summery inside. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Lil'Pup: Okay, this is my new Avatar story and I want to clear some things up about it. Katara is going to be teleported to New York were she meets three girls. It is not set in the future but in a different world that does'nt have benders. But Avatar is not a TV show there. They will be able to understand each other and have the same read the same langage. Now that it's all cleared up, on to the story. By the way it's set after season two.

10010101010101010101010101001

"Hey Katara, can you go get some fire wood?" Sokka asked, "We're getting low.

Katara sighed and got up, "I don't see why you can't get it yourself," she said as she walked the forest. In a short amount of time she had a few logs and some twigs and was about to head back when she saw a light coming from behind her. Katara turned around thinking it was firebenders, but it seem to be a hole of light in the middle of the air. "What is that thing?" Katara asked her self as she walked closer to it. When she touched it, her hand got sucked into the light. Katara tried pulling it out, but she seem to just keep going in. "Sokka, Aang, Toph, help me," Katara shouted before the light turned to darkness.

-----------------------------------------------

"Shiva, what the hell are you doing?" Mariah asked as she walked into her friends lab.

"I'm making a worm hole that will allow as to travel to diffirent worlds," Shiva said as though it was no big deal.

Mariah raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, she was used to Shiva's little inventions. Suddenly a the worm hole gate started to light up. "Yay, it's working," Shiva said while clapping her hands.

"Where does it lead to?" Mariah asked.

"I have no idea."

Before Mariah could yell at her, a hand came out of the light. "Wow, cool, where ever it is that the worm hole came up at it has life on it." Shiva said jumping up and down. Then the worm hole shut down and a girl in a blue outfit fell out and was knocked out cold. Mariah gave Shiva a look. "What? I didn't invite her."

fkljlkasjfgkljalkfjlkajlkfjlkjalkfjlkajflajlkfjlakjlkfdjalkjaslkjlkasjlkjsadlkj

When Katara came to, she was laying on a couch. "Where am I?" Katara asked as she looked around. She was in a room that had two small windows, a big chair that looked like it could seat two people. There was a big box that seem to have small buttons on it, and a small reqtangle thing that had even more buttons. The room was painted a sunny yellow and the couch and chair were red.

"I see your awake," said a bored voice. Katara looked up to see a boy with short orange-red hair and he had yellow cat like eyes. But the thing that stuck out the most was the boy had cat ears and a tail.

"What... what are you?" Katara asked, hoping this boy wouldn't hurt her.

The boy raise an eyebrow, "What are you talking..." then he touched his head, "Oh shit, I forgot." Looking at the Katara the boy sighed. "Okay, I'm just going to come out in say it, I'm half human and half cat-demon."

Katara sat there for a moment then said while blushing, "Your ears are so cute."

The boy closed his eyes and said, "You know, some times I wish some one would sream instead of saying of telling me how cute my ears are."

She gave the boy a small smile beforing saying, "Do you live here by yourself?"

The guy blink then said, "No, I live here with my friends, which reminds me," he walked to one of the doors and open it, "Hey guys, the girl woke up."

As soon as he said that, two girls came out. One was kind of short, she had grayish brown hair that was cut short in the back but was a little longer in the fount, she wore glasses that were over her large gray eyes. She was wearing a dress, well half of one, and a shirt that had a cute little bear on it. The other girl had golden hair, and it looked kind of like Zuko's. Katara felt her eyes darken at the thought of him. The golden hair girl was wearing blue pants that were made from a fabic, and a white shirt.

The golden haired girl was the first to speak, "Hello there, girl from a other world. My name is Juju and welcome to New York."

When Katara got a closer look at the girl called Juju, she noticed she had purple eyes. Then the boy came up and hit Juju on the head. "The first rule, don't listin to Juju, she's an idoit."

"Hey, shut up Mariah," Juju said.

"Um... Mariah's a weird name for a boy." Katara said.

"Well, that's because Mariah here's a girl, she just looks **alot **like a boy." said the girl with the glasses, "By the way my name's Shiva."

"Oh, my name's Katara," she said. When Shiva stuck her hand out, Katara stared at it.

"Um..., your suppose to shake it," Shiva said, "It's a form of greetings in our world."

They shook hands then Katara said, "So how did I get here?"

"Well, genius over here made a thing that can take us to different worlds," said Juju. "Which is stupid, because we already know some one who can do that."

"What?" said Katara.

The three girls looked at each other then back at Katara. "Nothing," they said turning away.

"So," said Mariah, "What's your story?"

khkjhkhkjkjhkjhkjhkjkjhkjhkjkjhkjhkjhkjhkhkjhkhkhkl

Lil'Pup: And theres the first chapter. Please review and no flames.


	2. hit the town

Lil'Pup: I don't own Avatar but Juju, Shiva and Mariah are mine.

Juju: Hey what do you mean we're _yours?_

Mariah: She meant we were her idea idoit.

10100101010101010101010101010101010101010

"Okay, so your world is at war? A war that has gone on for 100 years that was started by The Fire Nation, who has people who can bend fire, and the other three nations are fighting against them?" Mariah asked.

Katara nodded.

"The air benders were wiped out by the fire benders, and the only one left is the Avatar who can bend air, water, fire, and earth?" asked Juju.

"Right."

"And he's your friend who you travel with along with your brother, a blind earth bender, a flying lymer, and you guys fly around the world on a magic flying bison helping the Avatar learn to bend all the elements so he can stop the fire lord and save the world?" Shiva finished.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Katara said hoping these girls wouldn't think she's crazy.

"Don't worry Katara, we believe you," Juju said, "We lead pretty fucked up lives ourselves so your storys not that hard to believe."

Katara didn't know how a girl could talk like that but she deside just to pay it no mind. "Right before I came here my friends and I were in Ba Sing Se, a Earth Kingdom city. We wanted to tell the Earth king that there was going to be a solor eclipse that was going to happen..."

A while later...

"And thats what happened." Katara said. The three girls were looking at her like they understood the pain she had been though.

"Man, those Dai Li assholes sound like... well assholes," Juju said. "I always knew goverment people couldn't be trusted."

"What I don't get is why you didn't kill that Zuko guy when you had the chance?" Mariah asked. "I mean you were willing to heal his scar then the asshole just betrays you and his uncle."

"I don't like to kill people," Katara said, "It's wrong to kill, and water isn't meant to kill."

"But water can kill people," Juju said, "They can drown and there's storms and stuff."

"As much as I love talking about murder and death, I think we should send Katara back home to her friends." Shiva said. "I'll just go and fire up the worm hole." She left the room then came back five minutes later. "Juju would you care to tell me why my worm hole isn't working?"

"What make's you think it was me?" Juju asked looking angry. When Shiva just stared at her Juju started explaining. "Well you see.

_Flashback_

_"Hey who's the girl?" Juju asked as she walked into Shiva's lab._

_"Shiva made a worm hole and a girl came out of it." Mariah said, "We're going to put her on the couch and wait for her to wake up."_

_Juju nodded and took a sip of her coke, "Okay."_

_Shiva looked at her, "What have I told about drinking in my lab?"_

_"Oh come on what's a coke going to do?"_

_Shiva sighed, "Whatever, just get out."_

_When Shiva and Mariah walked out with the girl Juju stuck her tounge out. She walked over to the worm hole and looked it over. "Man this thing is cool." As she walked closer to eat Juju tripped over a cord and her coke went flying. It spilled all over the worm hole thing and started to spark. "Oh shit." Juju said. "Maybe Shiva won't notice. Then she ran out._

_End flashback_

YOU DIDN'T THINK WE'D NOTICE?" Mariah yelled. "DIDN'T YOU THINK WE WOULD SEND THE GIRL HOME THOUGH THE WORM HOLE?"

"Yeah," Juju said shrugging, "But I thought by then I could have found a way out of it."

Mariah looked like she was going to jump Juju, but she held back and turned to Shiva, "Do you think you can fix it."

"Yeah it should only take three days if nothing go's wrong." Shiva said. "Good thing it's spring break or we would have to explain to the school why I'm not there."

"You guys go to school?" asked Katara.

"Sadly yes," Juju said. "I hate school it's so boring and half the stuff they teach us we will never need ten years from now."

"Your just saying that because you suck a school." Mariah said.

"Well, that and my teachers hate me." Juju said, "Remember when two of our teachers worked together to try and get me exspelled?"

"That's true Mariah, if I hadn't caught them on tape Juju would have been in some serious trouble." Shiva said. "Well if I want to fix it I better get to work, why don't you guys show Katara around the city?"

"Sure thing, tour guide Juju at your service." Juju said. "Come on Katara, we need to find you something to wear."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Katara asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but no one wears anything like that here." Juju said. "But not to worry, Mariah is a great fashion designer. She makes clothes in her free time and I think she may have something that will fit you." She led Katara into their room and Mariah followed.

When they came out Katara was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a white shirt and they had given her some white tennis shoes to wear. "Oh you look so cute," Shiva said blushing, "Hold on let me take your picture. Guy's were's the camera?"

"What's a camera?" asked Katara.

"A camera is a device used to capture images." Shiva explained.

"How does it do that?"

After a long talk about camera's and how they work, Katara stood there with her eye twiching. "Well I better get to work," Shiva said, "You guys have fun."

When she left the room Katara turned to Juju and Mariah, "Did any of you get that?"

They shook their heads, "We never do," they said.

"Shiva's a genius, she knows everything." said Juju, "When she explains something I just smile and nod."

When they walked outside Katara gasped. The city was huge! There was people everywhere, the buildings were huge, and there were carts that moved with out anything pulling them. "What are those things?" Katara asked.

"Those are cars," Mariah said. "As you can see people use them to get around the city."

"Do you guys have a car?" asked Katara.

"Nope, we're not even allowed to drive on till we're sixteen." Juju said.

"How old are you guys any ways?"

"We're both fourteen." They said at the same time.

"Same here," Katara said.

"Cool, so what do you want to do first?" Juju asked.

"I don't know what's there to do?" Katara asked.

"Girl this is New York City," Juju said, "The better question is what is there **not **to do."

Mariah sighed. "Okay, first stop, the mall."

jkljdsakljaklsjflkasjlfkjaslkjflkasjdoiwekljflkjsaljlkajsljlkzj

Lil'Pup: How do you think the mall trips going to go? What do you want to happen? Please review and no flames.


	3. character profiles

Name: Juila: AKA Juju

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Purple

Juju was born an orphan. She was taken out of the orphan home after Shizuru, (From Yu Yu Hakusho) found out about her super human strength and taught her how to control her powers. Juju likes to eat, alot. She can eat enough food to feed a small village, and still be hungry. She likes to play video games, fighting, watch t.v, read manga, and play music. Juju also has the amazing still to be able to play any instrument that is handed to her like a pro. She's not that good at school, the only subjects she ever gets an A are music and P.E. All her other classes she is able to pass with a C.

Name: Shiva

Hair: Brownish-Gray

Eyes: Gray

Shiva is a genius. If you ask anybody they will tell you that she knows everything. Her name used to be Lacey. She was raised by her sister Edena, till the age of four. Edena commited suicide in front of Shiva after she was raped. Out of anger and grief she killed the man who did it and everyone who was with him. She was found by Mariah in a forest half dead. They were taken in by Shizuru, who was supposed to kill them, but after she found out they were only little kids she quit the job. Shiva enjoys cooking, painting, and getting Juju and Mariah out of trouble. (Even though half of the time, it's her inventions that get them in trouble). Not only is Shiva a genius, but she also has magic eyes that can tell her anything about a person. But she still likes to hear people talk about themsevles. She also has a crush on Mariah but hides it well.

Name: Mariah

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Yellow

Mariah is half human and half cat demon. Her birth mother died giving birth her, and her father died soon after. She was brought up by her fathers mate, who hated Mariah with all of her heart. Mariah tried hard to please the one she called mother, but she was just abused by her. She was mostly taken care of by her older half brother, who was a full demon. Yuchi never cared that Mariah was only his half sister, he was always a good big brother to her. One night, their mother anger and hate for Mariah took over and she tried to kill her. Yuchi stopped her from harming Mariah by killing her. After that night Mariah never saw her brother again, and has no idea if he is even alive. She made a run for it and started living in the human world. She lived in a forest by herself, surviving by hunting animals. One night while hunting she found a girl about her age half dead and saved her. The girls name was Lacey, and some how she knew everything about her. After a month of living together in a cave they were found by Shizuru, so was there to kill them but took them in and cared for them. Mariah got a sword for her ninth birthday, and always uses it in battle. Her only other hobby other then training is making clothes. But tell any body that and she will kill you. She goes to school under the name Mar, because everyone thinks she's a boy. She is every popular with the girls, especially Myrtle. A big chested red head who will do anything to be Mar's girlfriend. She is jealous of Shiva because she thinks Mar has feelings for her. Mariah does have some feelings for Shiva, but doen't make a move.

--

Lil'Pup: Well theres the story behind my characters. Please read and review. No flames.


	4. The Mall

Lil'Pup: Sorry for lack of update. Avatar is not mine, and the stores I putting in this chapter are not mine. By the way, how do you asked for new categories? I want to have the "Beauty Pop" manga added but the e-mail won't work?

asdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdfasdf

After walking for thirty minutes, pointing things out and answering questions Katara asked, they arrived at the mall.

"Why does Mariah hide her ears and tail?" Katara asked Juju remembering when Mariah pushed a button on the thing on her wrist that gave her normal ears and no tail.

"Well most people don't think demons exist, so she needs to hide what she is so people won't go chasing her into the night with torches and pitchforks." Juju said.

"That's terrible!" Katara said. When she stepped into the mall her eyes widen is awe. The mall was huge, there were different kinds of stores, different types of people, and she couldn't help notice how people dressed.

"Well, what do you think?" Juju asked.

"It's amazing," Katara said, still taking everything in.

"As you can see, people spend a lot of time at the mall, mostly teenagers." Said Mariah. "All of them, running around trying to fill the empty ford in their lives."

"Or to shop," Juju said not noticing the look Mariah gave her. "Hey, let's go in HOT TOPIC. I love that store."

When Katara saw the outside of HOT TOPIC she started to feel uneasy. It was dark and the name of the store was colored dark red. But after walking around the store a little bit, she kind of liked it. Juju talked her into getting baggy black pants that had some blue lines and some ribbon looking thingies. (If you've been to Hot Topic you know what I talking about.) She also got a blue shirt with a fairy on it. Juju got a TMNT's shirt, black boots, a 'Graceful Dead', and a pair of pants like Katara's only with purple lines. Mariah just got a shirt that said, 'I SMILE BECAUSE I CARE. OBIVIOUSLY I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!'

"Nice," Juju said looking at Mariah's shirt.

"I thought so."

"That store was kind of fun," Katara said, "What other stores do you guys like?"

"SPENCERS," they said.

Every soon after that Katara ran out of the store, her face red with embarrassment.

"Who would have thought SPENCERS would be such a culture shock." Juju said.

"How about going to American Eagle?" Mariah suggested.

Katara felt safer in this store. It was well lit and the clothes were nice. Juju got a green shirt that had pictures of instruments and some short baggy brown pants. Mariah got a red and orange button down shirt. They got Katara a blue tank-top with lace at the top.

"I'm hungary," Juju said, "Let's go get something to eat, the food court is near by.

They ate at SUBWAY, Katara and Mariah shared a seafood sub, and Juju had a whole chicken bacon ranch with everything.

"Wow, this is really good," Katara said. "By the way Juju, how can you eat all that? I just ate half of one and I'm full."

"Yeah, I can eat a lot," Juju said, "I once won a eating contest when I was nine when all the other contestants were full grown men."

Katara's eye's widen. "Really?"

"It's true," Mariah said, "And the stupid thing is that she thought she was at an all you can eat buffet."

Juju laughed at the face Katara made, "Yeah, I'm idoit." She looked over her shoulder then her eyes widened. "I... need to go to the bathroom," Juju said with a smirk on her face, "You two have fun." Then she ran off.

"What the hell was that about?" Mariah said.

"OH... Mar!" Came a voice.

Mariah turned around to where the voice was coming from, "Fuck!"

"Who's Mar?" Katara asked.

"Long story short, everyone but Juju and Shiva thinks I'm a boy and my boy name is Mar." Mariah said, "Now let's get out of here."

But before she could get up, a girl with red head with a huge chest came up and hugged Mariah. "Mar it's so great to see you. I haven't seen you forever."

Myrtle was a little shorter than Mariah. She had curly red hair, and freckles. She was wearing a red tube-top that bearly covered her chest, and a black skirt that looked more like a belt.

"We saw each other at school four days ago Myrtle." Mariah said trying to get Myrtle off of her with out hurting her.

Myrtle pouted, "It seemed longer than that," Then she saw Katara, "Who are you?"

"My name's Katara, nice to..."

"Shut up bitch," Myrtle said, "I want you to stay away from my man you hussie."

"What did you call me?" Katara asked getting pissed.

"You heared me, your a hussie, an ugly flat chested hussie." Myrtle said cupping her breasts to show off that she had bigger ones.

Katara's face turned red, "At least I don't go out in public looking like a prostitute!"

"She's got a point," Mariah said.

Just then, Juju decided to show up. "Hey Mar what are you... GASP!"

"What?"

"How could you cheat on Shiva like that? She's gone for one day so you go out on a date with two women, how could you?" Juju asked.

"I thought you and Shiva weren't dating," Myrtle said.

"Their not going to be dating for long after I tell her about this." Then Juju walked off again.

Mariah and Katara stood there looking at Juju blankly as she walked off. Myrtle however was smiling.

"So if your not dating Shiva any more does that mean that we are?" Myrtle asked. Before Mariah could say anything Myrtle starting talking again, "This is great, I have to tell everyone." Then she was off to find her groupies.

"Oh man, that was funny," Juju said walking up to them. "Hey, thanks for playing along Katara."

"Wait, what?" Katara asked.

"I saw Myrtle, so I left to make her think that you two were on a date. As you can tell she likes Mariah. I also thought it would be fun to make her think that Mariah and Shiva were dating and that she was cheating on her with you two." Juju said with a smile.

"You are so lucky that we're in public," Mariah said, "Or else I would have to kill you."

Juju gulped, "Don't worry Mariah, it won't happen again."

Katara couldn't help it. She laughed.

Lil'Pup: What do you think. Please read and review.


	5. Juju got mad

Lil'Pup: I'm updating the story again, but…

Juju: Why hasn't anyone reviewed? This is the… um… What chapter is this? u

Shiva: This is chapter number five. But I see Juju's point. Lil'Pup is on the fifth chapter and this story only has one review.

Mariah: What's wrong, we're not good enough for you? We know you people don't have lives, so you might as well read this story. :(

Lil'Pup: I was just going to say that I don't own Avatar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shut up Katara, it wasn't that funny," Mariah said.

"Yeah, it kind of was," Katara laughed.

"YAY, I'm funny," Juju said.

"No, you're stupid, you just mistake it for funny." said Mariah.

Katara was about to say something when she smelled something sweet. "Mmm… What is that?" she asked.

Oo… that's the bakery, and they just took out there double chocolate muffins, let's go get some," Juju said.

"Don't go with out me," Shiva said popping out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped back in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you guys would be going this way sooner or later and that you would go in," Shiva stated. "I also knew you guys wouldn't bring me back anything." As they walked in Shiva was the first one to order. "Ok, I want two double chocolate muffins., an oreo brownie, and a triple chocolate cookie." At the look the cashier and Katara gave her she said, "I have a sweet tooth."

Then it was Juju's turn, "Give me five double chocolate muffins, three oreo brownies, four triple chocolate cookies, three reeses cookies, three double fudge brownies, two fruit filled croissants, two ham & cheese croissants, and four hello dolly bars."

When it was Katara and Mariahs turn to order the cashier looked like she was going to cry, "We'll just take two double chocolate muffins.

"Bless you," the cashier said.

The four girls paid her, then walked out, "What was with her?" Katara asked, "She should be happy with all the business we gave her."

"We go to that bakery alot," said Shiva, "She was just upset that we eat that much and stay really thin."

The four sat down at a table and began to eat. "Oh... This muffin thing is really good," Katara moaned.

"Our stuff is good too," Shiva and Juju said stuffing the sweets in their mouths.

"So Shiva, what do you think of that Myrtle girl?" Katara asked wanting to start a conversation.

Shiva took a big bite of her cookie, "Well I think she's a whore, sult, sucmbag, bitch, bimbo, floozy, skank, and a whole lot of other things that I can't say because they would shock you." Shiva said.

"Then say them to me," said a voice coming from behind them. (Bet you all know who it is.)

"Speak of the Devil and she shall appear." Juju said.

"Shut up you idoit, I thought you said Mar and the nerd were over?" Myrtle said. "What is she doing here anyways?"

"Guys, what is she talking about?" Shiva asked.

"Don't ask, she's just crazy," Mariah said.

Turning back to Juju, Myrtle said, "You told me Mar was cheating on the nerd with me and the other girl."

"Yeah," Juju said, "That was a lie."

Katara looked at her, "You don't beat around the bush do you?"

Juju smiled, "Nope."

"Tell me again why I haven't killed you?" Mariah asked rubbing her temples.

"What I want to know is why you hang out with a freak like her in the first place?" Myrtle asked looking at Juju with disgust.

When anger flashed across Juju's face, it was obvious that Myrtle had gone too far. "Well I'd rather be a FREAK THEN A FUCKING SLUT LIKE YOU." Juju's outburst caused people to turn to look over at them.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE LIKE THAT?" Myrtle yelled. "I'M THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL."

"THE ONLY REASON YOUR POPULAR IS BECAUSE YOU WILL HAVE SEX WITH ANYONE." Juju shot back. THE ONLY REASON YOU HAVE SEX IS SO MAR WILL HEAR BOYS SAYING HOW GOOD YOU ARE IN HOPES HE WILL WHAT TO GET WITH YOU. BUT I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU BITCH, MAR DOE'S NOT LIKE USED GOODS." With that Juju grabbed the rest of her food and storm off.

Everyone just stood there. Myrtle's mouth was hanging open, Shiva seemed to be holding back laughter, Mariahs eye was twitching, and poor Katara was just trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well, she sure over reacted," Myrtle said while walking away.

"Guys, why did Juju act out like that?" Katara asked.

"She doens't liked to be called a freak." Shiva said.

"I think she got that much." Mariah said.

Shiva sighed, "Well you see, Juju was orphaned as a baby, and she grew up in a orphan home until she was four. That's when are friend Shizuru took her in. She took us in a little while after that. Juju has super human strength, she can lift something that weighs over a hundred tons if not more."

Katara's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. But the other kids were afraid of her because of it, so they picked on her alot, mostly calling her a freak." Mariah said. "Juju never understood why the kids were mean to her, and it hurt her deeply. That's why she went with Shizuru when she offered to train her and teach her to control her powers. She took me in to help me with my demon powers."

"Sounds like you guys have had a hard life," Katara said.

Mariah and Shiva laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Juju asked walking back.

"Juju, are you okay?" asked Katara.

"Yeah, I calmed down after eating the rest of my baked goods and beating up some boys who made fun of how much I was eating." Juju said brushing it off.

"I hope you don't mind, but we told Katara about why you don't like being called a freak." Shiva said.

Katara thought that Juju would be mad at them for telling her about her past, but Juju just smiled and said, "No worries, she's one of us now."

The water tribe girl blinked. "I am?"

"Sorry, we should have gotten you out while you had the chance." Mariah said.

"Hey guy's, why don't we go home and watch the "Wizard of Oz?" Shiva said. "I think Katara might like it, and we haven't watched it in a while."

"Good idea, then we can have popcorn." Juju said.

"Can't you think of anything other than food?" Mariah said.

Juju looked at Mariah, "What, have we just met?"

Mariah slapped her forehead, "Forget it let's just go home."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: What do you think? Please review.

Juju: If you do, I'll buy you a cupcake. By the way, can someone get the manga 'Beauty Pop' in the anime/manga categories? Lil'Pup's got ideas yo!


	6. Avatar of Oz

Lil'Pup: I do not own Avatar. Or the Wizard of Oz.

Juju: Yeah, if she did, me and my friends would be in it.

Shiva: My friends and I.

Juju: What about you? Lets get on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had sat down on the couch as Shiva put in a the DVD. Katara wanted to know what a DVD was, but fear of another long explanation was happy wondering. There was a lot of things in this world that Katara did not understand, but from what Juju and Mariah said, Shiva knew how it all worked.

"Okay guys, the movies ready," Shiva said as she sat by Mariah.

"And I've got the popcorn." Juju said, holding up two large bowls of popcorn. She gave one bowl to her friends and kept the other for herself.

They turned on the thing they called TV and a pictured showed up. Katara was in such awe that she didn't say anthing though out the entire movie. When the movie was over Katara had a lot of questions to ask Shiva, but when she looked at her she saw that Shiva had fallen asleep.

She saw Mariah pick up Shiva and took her to what she guess was her room. Katara turned when she heared Juju yawn.

"Damn, I'm kinda tired too. We sould all get some sleep, we have a big day planed for tomorrow." Juju said. "Hey, do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"No, the couch is fine," Katara answered.

"Okay, hold on." Juju said leaving the room. She came back with a pillow and a blanket. "Here you go," she said throwing them at her. "And here, you can sleep in these." giving her purple cotton pajamas.

"Thank you," Katara said.

Just then Mariah walked out of Shiva's room. "Hey Mariah, did you kiss Shiva good night?" Juju asked with a stupid grin which cause her to get punched in the face.

"Night Katara, see you in the morning," Mariah said as she walked in her room.

"Night," Juju said waving with one hand, holding her nose with the other.

"Uh... Night." Katara said before beginning to undress. Once she was in the pajamas she layed down on the couch. 'What weird girls,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Katara's Dream

_Katara and Momo were flying on Appa when a storm hit. "Appa, come on you can pull though it." Katara encouraged the six legged monster. But the wind was too strong and Appa started falling. Then the waterbenders world went blank._

_When she came to, there was blue skyes, and when she looked around she saw that there was small village close by. This whole place didn't seem normal. "Momo, I don't think we're in the Earth Kingdom anymore." When she cilmbed down Appa she saw a pair of feet laying under him. "Oh no Appa! You landed on someone!" She tried to get Appa to move but the bison was fast asleep._

_Suddenly a voice spoke up behind her. "Excuse me, are you lost?"_

_Katara turned to see Meng, but she was shorter.. "Meng what are doing here?"_

_Meng looked up at Katara in confusion, "How did you know my name? Are you a witch?"_

_"What? No!" Katara said._

_More people started to show up. They were all looking at Katara when one of the munchkins shouted, "LOOK! SHE KILLED THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST!"_

_Katara was about to explain when everyone started jumping around singing in joy, "Ding Dong the Witch is dead."_

_There was a poof of smoke and Yue appeared. But the munchkins said, "Look it's the nice witch of the north."_

_Another poof of smoke and Azula showed up. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S THE WICKED WITCH OF WEST!"_

_"Now that pathetic excuse of a witch is dead, I can claim her ruby slippers and help the fire nation take over the Land of Oz."_

_"Not so fast Azula," Yue said, "I'm not just going to let you take them."_

_Azula laughed, "What are you going to about it? The ruby slippers are useless in your hands, you can't even touch them."_

_"I may not be able to touch them but I can do this," Yue waved her wand and the slippers left the dead witches feet and they reappeared on Katara's feet._

_"Hey! What?" Katara said in a panic. She didn't want the ruby slippers, she would have to fight Azula. And they didn't go with her outfit._

_"This isn't over," Azula hissed, "I'll get you waterbender, and your little lemur too." And with that she was gone._

_Katara turned to Yue, "Yue, what I'm a suppose to do? I just want to go home."_

_"If you want to get home," said the Sokka munchkin, "You will have to see the Avatar."_

_"And if what to see the Avatar, you need to follow the yellow brick road." Yue said, "It will lead you to the Southern Air Temple where he lives."_

_"Follow the Yellow Brick Road," the munchkin's chanted over and over again._

_"But be warned, Azula will try to get the ruby slippers from you." Yue tolded her. "And you need to walk so youre going to have to leave Appa here."_

_"Of course." Katara mutter under her breath as she started walking._

_-_

_Katara had been walking for about an hour and her feet were killing her. She decided to take a rest on a fence near a field. Katara had just began to relax when she heard yelling._

_"STUPID BIRDS, FUCK OFF," the voice yelled. Momo flew off to where the voice was coming from and Katara followed. When she got there Katara saw what looked like a girl made of straw trying to scare of a flock of birds._

_"Do you need some help?" Katara asked being the caring person that she is._

_"No thank you, I got it," Then a bird pulled her hair. "OW!" Thats when Momo decided to scare the birds away._

_"Are you okay?" Katara asked walking to the girl._

_"Yeah, I'm good," she said dusting herself off. "What are you doing down this road anyways? No one hardly ever comes down this way."_

_"I'm off to is the Avatar of Oz to see if he can get me back home. Would you like to come with me?" Katara asked._

_"Sure, I'm getting tired of this job anyways. And maybe I can ask the Avatar for something." the scarecrow said._

_"For a brain?"_

_"No bitch, for a better job! Just because I'm a scarecrow doesn't mean I have to be stuck scaring crows!" she said. "And what the hell do you mean ask for a brain?"_

_"Umm... So whats your name," Katara asked hoping to change the subject._

_"Everyone calls me Juju," she said. "What's yours?"_

_"Katara," then Momo landed on her shoulder, "and this is Momo."_

_"Hey Momo, I like your ears." Juju said. "So should we go now, I want to get out of here before my boss comes."_

_-_

_"I'm hungry," Juju complained for the fifteenth time in the last hour or so._

_Katara let out a groan of frustration. Her eyes lit up when she saw an apple tree. "Hey Juju, theres some fruit in that..." Katara didn't get to finish because Juju was already running towards the tree. By the time Katara got there Juju had already ate six apples. She began to eat as well when they heard a noise._

_"What was that?" Juju asked. They walked towards the noise and they saw a tin girl. They heard mumble coming from what looked like the mouth._

_"What is she trying to say?" Katara asked._

_"Boil,"__ They heared her said._

_"Why would she want us to boil something?" Juju asked._

_"Maybe she's not saying boil." Katara suggested. That's when she noticed something on the ground. It was an oil can! "Juju! She's didn't say boil, she said oil," Katara said holding up the can._

_"Yeah, that would make more sense." Juju said._

_After they oiled her up, she began to talk clearer. "Thank you for helping me. My name is Shiva. Azula the wicked witch sent rain over me and made rust so I couldn't move. I was here for almost a week. So again, thank you for your help."_

_"Hey, no problem, by the way my names Juju," Juju said._

_"And I'm Katara."_

_"The flying rat on her shoulder is Momo." Juju said._

_"I think that's a lemur." Shiva said._

_"Really?"_

_"So where are you guys heading?" Shiva asked._

_"We're going to see the Avatar." said Katara._

_"Oh, may I come with you? I would like to ask the Avatar for..."_

_"A heart?" Katara asked._

_"What? No. I want to know if I can get my own laboratory. I have a lot of ideas that could benefit Oz, but I don't have a place to work." Shiva told them. "So may I come with you?"_

_"I don't see why not." Katara said._

_"Welcome to the group," Juju said._

_-_

_"How much longer will it take to get there?" Juju asked._

_"Well lets see," Shiva said, "We've been walking for three hours, and it should one more hour to get out of the woods. If we stop to rest for the night once we get out of here then continue walking from there we will be there by night fall."_

_"But what if we run into demons and tigers and bears?" Juju asked._

_"Demons?"_

_"And tigers?"_

_"And bears?" _

_"Oh my!" the three of them chanted as long as the demon, tigers, and bears part._

_"Would you shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Some one shouted from the trees. Said person jump down and glared at them. It looked human except for the cat ears and tail. It also had yellow eyes. "What are you doing here anyways?"_

_Katara was the first to speak, "We're off to see the Avatar of Oz."_

_The cat demon let out a snort, "Why would you go to him for help? If he was really powerful he could have done something about the damn witches."_

_"There's only one wicked witch now," Katara told her, "I accidentally killed the east witch when my bison landed on her."_

_"Nice," the demon said with a laugh._

_"Would you like to come with us?" Shiva asked._

_"Yeah maybe you can ask the Avatar for some courage." Katara suggested._

_"What are you talking about I don't need any courage." the cat said._

_"What is with you Katara?" Juju asked. "First you say I need a brain, then that Shiva needs a heart, now that this guy needs some courage."_

_"I just want to point out that I'm a girl, and my names Mariah."_

_"Really?" they all asked._

_Mariah sighed, "As much as I hate to, I think I should go with you guys. You idoits won't make it to Oz on your own, plus the wicked witch Azula will probability be after you," she said looking at Katara._

_"And it won't help that you have the ruby slippers that she wants." Shiva pointed out._

_"Wait, I never told you about that, how did you know?" Katara asked looking at Shiva questionly._

_"I knew by the ruby slippers," Shiva said looking at Katara's feet._

_"Oh, right." Katara said with a nervous laugh._

_"Lets just go," Mariah said._

_-_

_Ty Lee, Mai, get in here," Azula ordered. A cheerful looking girl in pink and a dull looking girl in red came in._

_"What is it Azula?" Mai asked in a bored tone._

_"That waterbenders already out of the forest and now she's got a demon on her side." Azula barked. "I didn't think she would make it that far."_

_"Should we send the Dai Li after them?" Ty Lee asked._

_Azula smirk, "Yes, that would work and you two shall go with them." Then she dismissed them._

_Once they were out of hearing range Mai told Tylee, "This is all your fault."_

_-_

_Morning had come and the four girls started on there way._

_"So you think we'll get there by night fall?" Mariah asked Shiva._

_"Most likely," Shiva said. "As long as we don't run into any trouble."_

_"Too bad for you, because trouble is what you got."_

_They all turned to see the Mai, Ty Lee, and the Dai Li. _

_"Damn, these idiots are going to slow us down," Juju complained._

_Katara took the water out of her canteen ready to attack. But Juju and Mariah got in there first. Juju started punching them everywhere and Mariah use her nails to cut them. Katara started attacking after she got over the shock. WIth Mariah and Jujus help the Dai Li were taken down in a matter of minutes._

_"I think we should retreat now." Mai said._

_"Okay, but Azula's not going to be happy about this." Ty Lee told her._

_-_

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DEFEATED THE DAI LI?" Azula shouted._

_"Told you." Ty Lee whispered to Mai._

_"Don't get mad at us, we didn't know a scarecrow could put up such a good fight." Mai said._

_Azula's smirk was not a good thing to see. "Well if the scarecrow is a problem, I think I can get rid of her," she said as she shot fire from her hand._

_-_

_"I think that ended well," Juju said._

_Mariah glared at her, "Am I going to have to hurt you?"_

_"There was a poof of smoke and Azula appeared. "How about I save you the trouble and take care of her myself." She shot fire at Juju but she was able to dodge it._

_"I think we should make a run for it," Shiva suggested._

_"Good plan."_

_As the four of them, plus Momo, were running, Azula got on her broom and started throwing fire at them. Soon she got tired of the chase and just shot Juju down with some lightning._

_When fire started spreading through out Juju, Azula let out a laugh and flew away._

_"Oh La, Juju," Katara screamed as she ran to aid her friend._

_But no matter how hard she tried to put the fire out, Juju just kept burning. "Juju, Juju."_

_The two other girls came to her side, "Katara, Katara... WAKE UP!"_

_--_

_END DREAM_

Katara woke up to see that is was still at her new friends house and that Shiva was standing over her.

"Good, you're awake. Come eat with us, I made waffles."

As they walked to the kitchen Katara was thinking about her dream. "That was such a weird dream, and why was Juju the only one who died in it?'

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Juju. "Hey Katara better eat up, we got a big day ahead of us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: Please Read and Review. I don't own the Wizard of Oz.


	7. Fire and Goodbye?

Lil'Pup: I do not own Avatar and... Well thats pretty much it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These waffle things are good!" said Katara.

"Thank you." Shiva said.

"You should try them with chocolate chips." Juju said while pointing at her big pile of waffles.

Katara could still not get over how much that girl ate. Juju ate as much in one meal that could last her and her friends a day. Katara wondered how she stayed so thin. But Juju was nice and she made her laugh.

Shiva was also nice. She was really smart and cute, kinda like a mouse. Mariah was nice but had a mean streak, but at least she didn't have a promblem with her staying here. Katara kind of wondered how they would fare in her world. They could change their clothes but Mariah and Juju's hair would make them stand out.

"What are you thinking about?" Mariah asked taking a bite of her waffle.

"Nothing," Katara said a little to quickly. When everyone looked at her she covered it up by asking, "So what are we doing today?"

The three roommates looked at each other and shugged. Katara guessed they dicided to drop it.

"We going to take you to a wonderful place called an arcade." Juju said.

"An arcade?"

"It's just a place that people go to play games." Mariah said.

"Just a place people go to play games? JUST A PLACE PEOPLE GO TO PLAY GAMES?" Juju shouted.

"Juju calm down," Shiva said, "Your going to scare Katara."

"My bad."

"Katara do you want to take a shower?" Mariah asked.

"Whats a shower?"

"It's a bath but the water comes down on you," Juju explained. At Katara's confused looked she said, "Hold on, I'll show you." She quickly finish the last of the waffles and showed Katara the bathroom.

"You see, the water comes out of that thing, and with the nobs you can make the water hot or cold. And before you asked I dont know how it works." Juju said.

After the shower, which Katara enjoyed, everyone else took theres, and were dressed. Juju wore jeans with a red and pink t-shirt with a monkey with some kind of gloves saying knock out. Mariah was wearing jeans as well, with a simple brown shirt and brown boots. They gave her jeans and a yellow shirt with white and brown flowers on it.

Katara turned to Shiva who was wearing jeans and a blue tank-top. "Are you coming," She asked.

"No," Shiva said, "I have to work on my transporter so you can get home, remember?"

"Oh, right." Katara said feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I'll see you guys when you get back, have fun." And with that Shiva went back to her lab.

"You heared the lady let's go!" Juju said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't ask Shiva if she wants to come with us?" Katara asked.

Mariah sighed. "Even if we did, she would say no."

"Don't worry, on the way home we're get her ice cream and she'll be happy." Juju said.

"Okay." Katara said uncertain, then she asked. "What's ice cream?"

----

"Here it is, the arcade." Juju said, her face beaming with happiness.

"Wow," was all Katara could said. This arcade place had colorful light all over, noisy machine's, and it was filled with people carrying squared pieces of paper who. "What are those things."

"Those are called tickets. You get them from some of the games and you can exchange them for prizes over there." Juju said pointing all the things out.

"What kind of games do you like?" Katara asked them.

"I like fighting and racing games." Mariah said.

"Same here, but I also like the DDR game." Juju said.

"DDR?"

"Dance Dance Revolution." Juju said leading Katara to the game. "You see when the arrows that are going up reach the arrows at the top you hit the arrows on the pad with you foot. Every time you get it right you get points. Wanna try?"

"You bet!" Katara said.

Juju put tokens into the DDR thing and they began to play. Katara had some trouble with it at first, but at her second time she got the hang of it. But Juju was really good at it, she got a perfect everytime. Soon people started coming over and watching them. When they were done, Juju got a perfect score and people started clapping.

"Wow, you're really good at that game." Katara said.

"It's not all that amazing," Mariah said, "We have the game at home and she play's it all the time."

Juju laughed nervously, "So how about those fighting games."

Katara was enjoying herself. The games where fun, she like this one game where you fought using a weapon called a gun. Juju said she got a good score for someone that never played before. She won tickets playing a game where you roll balls into holes, and another game where you shot balls into a hoop. Mariah and Juju gave her their tickets so she go trade them for a small pengiun doll.

"I haven't seen a pengiun since I left home." Katara told them, "Only the one's back home are big enough that you can ride on them."

"Sounds like fun." They said.

She played a round of air hockey with both of them and won one time with both of them. When Juju and Mariah started playing against each other they got so into it that the puck started flying off the table and hitting people. When over twenty people got hit they got thrown out.

"Are you guys alway that competitive?" Katara asked.

"No, usually it's much worse." Mariah said.

"But I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are, but that doesn't mean we can't get in a fight from time to time." Juju said.

Katara thought back to all the time when she got mad at her friends for not doing their share of the work or not taking things seriously. "Yeah I guess your right."

They were about to say something but Katara jumped when she heared a loud noise. "What was that?"

"That was a fire truck, there must be a fire some where." Mariah said. "Come on lets go get Shiva's..."

"Hey where's Juju?" Katara asked.

They looked around to see Juju running after the fire trucks.

"DAMNIT JUJU, GET BACK HERE!" Mariah shouted running after her dragging Katara along.

When the fire trucks stop, it was in fount of a tall burning building.

"Did everyone get out?" a fire fighter asked.

"NO, THERE'S STILL A LITTLE GIRL IN THERE." A woman shouted.

"Shit, where's Juju?" Mariah asked herself looking around.

"Mommy, I just saw a girl run into a fire." a small boy said.

"Don't be silly, only firemen are allowed in there."

Katara turned to Mariah with worried eyes, "You don't think that Juju went in there do you?"

"She would go in there to save that little girl that's still in there." Mariah said.

Katara started to worry more and more. Five minutes have gone by and still no sign of Juju. 'Oh La, this is just like my dream, Juju's going to be set on fire.' A tear went down her cheek as she continued to looked at the burning building. Suddenly there was a crash and the building went down. Katara couldn't help it, she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"What's Katara crying about?"

They both turned to see Juju holding an unconscious girl in her arms.

"Juju you're alright." Katara asked tears still falling from her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. A little burnt but I'm live." Juju said.

"What were you thinking?" Mariah asked hitting her over the head.

"Don't hit me, I saved a child's life."

"Do you have any water," Katara asked, "I can heal your burns."

"Here you go," Shiva said popping up from behind them holding a bottle of water.

Everyone jumped and looked at her. "Must you do that?"

They went behind an alley and Katara told Juju to show her the burns. As Katara bended the water and her hands started to glow Juju commented, "Now that is a cool trick."

After she healed Juju she began to work on the little girl. After she was done the the little girl woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We going to help find your mommy," Shiva said quickly to comfort the little girl.

After seaching for about ten minutes they finally found the girls mom. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" The little girl shouted running towards her.

"Oh, my baby, my sweet baby." the woman said hugging her child and kissing her. "How did you get out?"

"That girl saved me," she said pointing behind her only to see that the four nice people were gone.

------------

The four of them looked apon the touching moment from behind a group of people.

"I think it all turned out well," Juju said.

"Yeah, sure I thought you were dead for a minute, but I least you saved that girl." Katara said.

"You thought I was dead?" Juju asked, "Was that why you were crying?"

Katara nodded.

Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "You love me..." Juju said hugging Katara.

Katara started blushing as people turned to stare at them.

"Juju, let her go so we can get ice cream." Shiva said.

"Okay," Juju said letting go. "Come on Katara, you're going to love ice cream.

Once they got there they got there ice cream and sat down.

"Your right, this is good," Katara said taking a lick of the chocolate ice cream.

"Told you so," Juju said taking a bite of her family sized ice cream bowl not noticing the looks people gave her.

"This is the best place to get ice cream around here," Mariah said enjoying her orange serbert.

"You said it," Shiva said diving in to the ice cream bowl that was made for two people. "By the way, I finished the transporter early. You can go home anytime you want Katara."

The other three stared at her before saying, "What?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lil'Pup: Will you please review my story? I will give you a cookie.


	8. Amusement Park

Lil'Pup: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.

---------

Everyone walked back to the house in silence. Katara was kind of upset that she had to leave so soon, but she knew she needed to get back to her friends.. Mariah, Juju, and Shiva were sad that their new friend had to leave. They were all thinking of a way that they could spend at least one more day together. And of course Shiva was the one who thought of something.

"You know Katara, we've didn't get to spend hardly any time together these past few days," Shiva said.

"That's true," Katara said knowing where she was going with this.

"And I feel that the four of us should all spend the day together and I know the perfect place," Shiva said.

--

The four of them got up early the next morning, ate breakfast, took their showers and got dressed. Juju wore a green shirt that said 'rock star' and jeans. Shiva wore plain grey shirt with a pink and red jacket with black pants. Mariah wore a baggy brown shirt that said 'I-tune you out' with jeans. They gave Katara jeans and a brown mini dress with blue to wear.

They took the bus to a place called an amusement park. As they walked through the gates Katara's eyes widened in awe. This place had metal rides and people everywhere.

"Katara, welcome to FUN-FUN MOUNTIAIN!" Juju said.

"Home of the biggest-biggest thrills, the biggest-biggest chills, and the biggest-biggest spills!" Shiva said, "Where you won't just have fun, you'll have fun-fun!"

"I'm going to throw up." Mariah said.

"But you didn't even go on a ride."

"Speaking of rides, let's go on the Drop O' Doom first," Juju said pointing to a to a tall tower like thing.

As they stood in line Katara saw people sitting in chair like things and being lift up to the top of the tower. When it reached the top it stayed there for a moment before dropping at a fast speed. Katara wondered if the ride was safe.

When it was their turn to on, they gave her a reassuring nod as they walked up. Not wanting to look like a coward Katara sat down, and pulled down that thing that keeps you from falling out. As they slowly went to the top, Katara looked around the park and saw some of the other rides. But she broke into a sream as they went down the Drop O' Doom.

After it was done, they had to help Katara walk to a bench.

"Well, besides feeling sick what did you think of the ride?" Juju asked.

"I thought it was scary," Katara amitted.

"You'll fly hundreds of feet in the air on a bison, but your scared of a ride that's tested to be safe?" Mariah asked.

Shiva slapped Mariah upside the head, "Don't be rude."

She muttered a 'sorry' then rubbed her head where she hit.

"Maybe Katara would like one of the water-rides better." Juju suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Katara said.

"Are you guys talking about the log ride with the waterfall?" Mariah asked.

Juju and Shiva nodded.

The one where you go upside-down through a veritable tidal wave, do three stomach wrenching corkscrews down a raging water flume and end by plunging three-hundred feet into a freezing cold giant whirlpool?

"Yep!"

"Only to emerge so sopping wet that your underwear clings to your skin for the next seven hours and all you can think for the rest of the day is 'Why did I go on the stupid ride?"

"That's the one," they both said.

Mariah pinched the brige of her nose,"If you guys think I'm going on that ride with you, your all fucking crazy!" When she opened her eyes, she saw that they were walking away and heading towards the log ride. "Shit, wait up guys."

When the ride was over you could see three laughing girls, and one pissed off cat demon.

"I hate that ride." Mariah growled.

"Quit being a baby, you stupid cat." Juju said.

"What did you call me idoit?"

"I called you a stupid cat, stupid."

"Hey look, turkey legs," Shiva said pointing to a stand that sold food.

"Oh, I love turkey legs," Juju said, running towards the food.

"Get back here you idoit," Mariah shouted, "I'm not done yelling at you yet.

Juju came back with two big ass turkey legs and said, "Lets go one a rollor coster or something, that should dry us off."

"Good idea," Shvia said, "Let's go."

Katara gave them a puzzled look, "What's a rollor coster?"

ON THE ROLLOR COSTER

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Katara sreamed as they went down the first drop. She kept sreaming through out the ride, but she still had a smile on her face.

When they were done with the ride they went to go see there picture. Katara was hanging on to the safety bar, Juju and Shiva both had their hands up, and Mariah looked like she was going to kill someone.

"That's a great picture, I'm going to buy it," Shiva said. She came back with framed picture and a keychain of the picture. "Here you go Katara," she said holding out the keychain.

"Thank you," Katara said smiling at the picture. Good to know she had something to remember this day by.

"Come on," Juju said, "There's still more rides to go on. Let's go to the spinning coffee cups!"

"What? No way, everyone who goes on those things has a 99 percent chance of throwing up," Mariah argued.

"All the more reason to do it," Juju said, "To show that it will take more then cups spinning around really fast to make us lose our lunch!"

Shiva clapped, "Well said Juju!"

"They talked me into it," Katara said looking at Mariah.

Mariah just sigh and said 'whatever.'

---

After the spinning coffee cups, they went on six more rollor coster, more spinning rides, the fun house, the carousel, the rocking ship ride, swing rides, the condor, and frisbees. When it was starting to get dark they dicided to go on one last ride, the ferris wheel. They brought funnel cake, cotton candy, corn dogs, and other random amusement park foods. The ferris wheel had big sky lift looking things that could sit six people, so there was enougth room for them and their food.

The four of them sat there silently eating while looking around. When they reach the top of the ferris wheel, Shiva spoke up.

"Hey Katara, there's something we want to give you." Shiva said pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to Katara.

Katara looked at the thing in her hand, puzzled. It seemed to nothing more then a metal bracelet.

"Now I know what you're thinking, 'isn't this just a metal bracelet?' But it is much more then that." Shiva said.

"First let us said that we like you, and we're really glad that your our friend." Juju said.

"We talked about last night, and since we have nothing better to do with our time," Mariah said.

"We're going to go to your world and help you win the war." The three of them said all at once.

Tears began to swell in Katara's eyes.

"The bracelet has a tracking device in it so we can find you once we send you back home." Shiva said. "I made it myself."

"We would go with you tonight, but we have some things we need to work out first." Mariah said.

"But we meet up with you, and we'll all be kicking fire nation ass before you know it." Juju said giving her a thumbs up.

Katara just said "Thank you," as she cried happily.

---

Later that night, they were all standing in Shiva's lab. Katara going home, Shiva, Mariah, and Juju saying good-bye.

"I had a really good time with you guys these past few days," Katara said. "Thank you."

"Hey no problem," Mariah said, "You gave us something to do. By the way, when you tell your friends about us, don't tell them I'm a girl."

Katara nodded, "Sure thing."

"Okay Katara, if you would step on the platform," Shiva said pointing to the dimension transporter. As Katara walked on Shiva started the DT up.

The worm hole then opened up, Katara turned around to face her new friends. "Well I guess this is good-bye."

"For now."

Katara smiled. "Yeah, for now. I'll see you guys when you finish whatever you need to do." She smiled one more time and waved good-bye before walking into the worm hole. When she was all the way through the worm hole closed up.

Shiva and Juju then started crying. "WE MISS HER ALL READY!"

Mariah just sighed.

---

As Katara walked back to where she hoped her friends were still at, she smiled. Those girls were crazy. But at least they had good hearts.

"I think I can feel Katara's footsteps!" A voice called out. It was Toph.

"Guys I'm back," Katara shouted as she ran towards their voices. When she walked through the clearing she could see that her friends never left.

"Katara where have you been?" Sokka asked. "You've been gone for days."

Katara laughed. "Oh, do I have a story for you guys."

--------------

Lil'Pup: This is going to be the last chapter of 'Katara in New York.'

Juju: sob It ended so soon.

Lil'Pup: But never fear, if you read this chapter at all, you'll know that there will indeed be a sequel.

Crowd Cheers.

Lil'Pup: Check out my Xiaolin Showdown story, 'Battle of the Nerds.' It will play part to the sequel to this story.

Lil'Pup: You can also find my storys on deviantART. Go on my account and click on my homepage.


End file.
